1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a panoramic scan radar using a laser and a panoramic laser scanning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser radar is used to sense surrounding topography information or objects from a car or a mobile robot. The laser radar irradiates a laser beam onto a surrounding area and uses the laser beam reflected from a surrounding object or topography to scan the surrounding object or topography.
In the related art, an example of a laser radar includes a panoramic scan radar that rotates at 360° to scan in all directions. The panoramic scan radar performs scanning in up and down directions while simultaneously rotating 360°. Irradiation angles of up and down directions of a laser are changed to perform laser scanning in up and down directions. As a method of realizing this, a method of periodically tilting an irradiation direction of a laser being emitted or a method of reflecting a laser beam off of a mirror and periodically tilting an angle of the mirror is used.
However, if an irradiation angle of a laser is tilted in up and down directions while simultaneously rotating the laser, the structure of the panoramic scan radar is complicated and unstable due to vibrations of a car. Also, to enable the laser emitter to rotate and have a long operating life, a high-priced slip ring including a large number of rotation terminals is required.